


You are not alone

by Shevron



Series: Familylife [13]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shevron/pseuds/Shevron
Summary: A sidestory about the aftermath from the events of the story 'News'
Series: Familylife [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603087
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	You are not alone

**Author's Note:**

> The art inside this story is from the talented artist Quirky-Middle-Child and you can find it here:  
> [Felicitas and Dwight - Comfort at night](https://www.deviantart.com/shevronthepanther/art/Felicitas-and-Dwight-Comfort-at-night-836634547?ga_submit_new=10%3A1586109208)

They entered his room and Felicitas just walked over to the bed to sit down on it.  
It pained Dwight to see his best friend down like that, but he knew what she thought.  
The buck shuddered at the memory…

To diverse his mind to any other topic he looked at the shelf beside his bed.  
The clumsy woodcarvings, which could only recognized, if you knew, what they should represent…  
The white, yellow and orange belts, now in various shades of moonlight-blue, and the two trophies for his karate-tournaments…  
The bag with his ‘karate gi’ and the rest of his equipment…

But those didn´t fill him with contentment and pride as usual. His mind was fixated too much on the panthress on his bed and how much she suffered.

She sat on his bed, legs pulled to her chest, arms around them and her tail around her paws. Her head on her knees and eyes pressed shut with a trail of wet fur below them.

Dwight took a similar position at her side. He had seen her sad, even scared like hell!

He thought of his almost fall at the park, when Felicitas went with them for their camping-trip, where she rescued him with her claws in his wrist.  
But that was shame for hurting him. Something they could clear and now it´s just a memory…  
This, on the other paw, was something she shouldn´t have had to experience!

Now she was shattered…  
She hold up for quite a while, but now, alone with him in his room, she began to sob and let her tears flow.  
Without hesitation Dwight put his right arm around her shoulder, his left paw on her cheek and led her head on his shoulder.  
He felt powerless like before… Something the buck hated. And all only because of those hateful… sheep…  
Not able to prevent it, his mind flashed back to earlier that morning…

“What do you think?”  
“Oh… I can´t wait to see the mummies!”  
Felicitas giggled.  
“Those should be nice, but I´m more curious about the tools they found. Those shall be some of the oldest architectural measuring devices ever! It´s still unbelievable to think what they could calculate and build without computers!”

The bus stopped and they looked outside, expecting the natural-historical museum.  
But they saw only simple residents.  
The door opened and when they looked to the front they could see a sheep in a safety vest entering and talking to the driver.

Shortly after that some more sheep came out of a manhole and entered the bus too.  
One of those stayed in the front with the first one, near their teacher and three walked slowly to the back, while the driver continued the tour...

When one of the sheep reached the row of Dwight and Felicitas, he looked at her, before turning around and yelling.  
“Here is she!”

Then everything happened very fast:  
The two sheep in the front took knifes and pressed them to the throats of the driver and the teacher, while the one beside Dwight reached out to grab Felicitas by the neck.  
“OW! THAT HURT!”  
“LET HER GO!”  
Without thinking he grabbed the outstretched arm, pulled himself up and rammed his strong bunnypaws into the muzzle of the sheep.  
Now he laid knocked out on the floor.  
The next sheep got an extremely painful hit against the chest which send him back a fair distance.

A yell stopped him in his tracks as one of his classmates, a zebra-girl, was pulled out of her seat and now had a knife at her throat too.  
“We don´t have a problem with you, boy. It is for everyone to live in safety.  
Now: YOU will stop playing the hero, sit down and make no problems. The pred at your side will come here or this poor girl will suffer. Is that clear?”

“You…”  
A paw on his arm let him stop. He looked to his side and saw a strange combination of terrifying fear and determination.  
“Don´t…”

“I´m surprised a pred is able to think. But ok.  
Since he made problems and seemed to be resist to instructions…”  
With that the sheep threw pawcuffs and a gag to Felicitas.

“Hey buck! Hold your paws around that pole. Pred: You will put those onto him.”  
“I´m sorry.”  
She put them on him as ordered and when he grabbed her at the neck again she didn´t make any sound.  
Dwight was forced to watch as those sheep led her to the front, while everyone else was led to the back and bound with pawcuffs too.  
He didn´t understand why, but they pulled a black bag only over Felicitas´ head, before they continued their route.

Just a few minutes later they entered the area of the harbor and drove into a warehouse in the back.  
Felicitas was led into a circle of cameras and headlights and with a chain secured at her ankle she was bound to a ring on the floor.

One of the sheep stayed in the front of the bus and began to speak to them.  
“We don´t have problems with any of you.”  
He looked at Dwight.  
“Even with you. You didn´t know it, so I´ll be gracious and forget what you did.  
But we do this for the safety of everyone in this city.  
When this is over you can go home.  
So: Don´t cause problems and everything will be fine.”

Dwight didn´t know how long it took, but when the sheep left the bus to accompany the others, he tried to free himself, but the cuffs were too strong…  
After some attempts to wiggle his paws through the holes Dwight began to pull on the pole in hope it would get loose enough for him to get free.

A loud voice from outside let him focus on the events outside and he didn´t like to see Felicitas shaking like that in fear.  
The sheep beside her hold a big knife in his hooves and began to rant about Chief Bogo and Felicitas´ mom…

He didn´t know why, but he had a very clear idea, what those sheep had planned.  
It hurt terribly when he hit the pole with his paws, but if he couldn´t get free, he would…  
>NO! NO! NO! NOT AGAIN!<  
Dwight tried, but he simply wasn´t strong enough.  
His tears flew from the pain in his paws and his chest, but he wasn´t able to stop himself:  
He doubled his efforts with every sentence the sheep said, but then was a moment he froze:  
“... So it's clear: This is all about you and your perversity, Velvetpaw!”

Dwight´s vision was fixed on his best friend and the blade at her throat.  
He felt dark, alone and powerless again…  
The breathing was impossible and he could swear he felt the earth around him again…  
Alone, with no one there…  
No chance to help his friends and later only see the black bags…  
>… no… no… please… not again…<

“ZPD! You are surrounded! Surrender!”  
Dwight couldn´t make any sounds as his whole attention was fixed on the fox and the little panthress at his side.  
The cheering was almost deafening for him, but he still couldn´t bring himself to make a sound.  
Thanks to his own training, he could calculate the chances of the fox against so many sheep.  
The stuttering of the bus let him look to the front, where his aunt was trying to start it.

“Do you think we are stupid enough to not chain the kid? Or not to make the bus unfit to drive? Obviously. But nature is on our side and has served us you abnormalities on the silver platter. ON THEM!“

Even together their chances were slim. So he renewed his affords to break his bounds to help them. After some time they could hear Judy’s scream and a sickening sound from where his aunt fell on a table and the view of her, impaled on the table-leg, crashed his hopes.  
When Nick got furious and began to use deadly force it had something satisfying even for him…  
Nick went down too and Dwight looked at his paw…  
The fox used his fangs to tear apart the throats of those sheep…  
Without his thumb he should be able to slip free…

But first he had to be free of the gag.  
The buck had to twist quite a bit to reach the knot holding it in place, but after a few attempts he was successful and a short look to Nick showed the herd around his position, where they beat him up with already bloody bats and iron-bars…

Then a loud crash forced him to look at the door.

“ZPD SWAT! You are surrounded! Drop all weapons immediately!”

To see the colossi charging the herd let him feel like the first time since an eternity that he could take a breath.

After the sheep were taken care of, Nick and Judy were driven away in two ambulances and they could finally be released them from their bounds, he ran over to Felicitas and wrapped his arms around her.

Back in his room he had to accept he will maybe struggle with his demons for the rest of his life, but he was glad he didn´t have to live with the pictures of this panthress at his side in a similar bag…  
She was still shaking, but she had now laid her tail over his left wrist.

The counsellors had told him it would help to talk about it. Maybe they should try it too…  
Dwight narrowed his eyes at the painful memory, but if there is even the slightest chance for it to help her, it would be worth to relive the worst days of his life…

“Fel… It shall help to talk about such things…”  
She trembled even more at the sole thought of relive it.  
She couldn´t get out a single word, so he continued…  
“… I… Did someone tell you… WHY I´m here?”  
Felicitas cried again, but lifted her head regardless to look at him.

“Only… Only you were adopted… Why do you ask… now?”  
“I´m here because I know exactly… how you feel…”  
His trembling got stronger, but his determination to tell her too.  
For her…


End file.
